


Struggles

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: DaD sEnT mE tO tHe MoOn (Umbrella Academy), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Klaus has flashbacks in the middle of a fight.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAH SO EXCITED FOR SEASON TWO!!!!!

Klaus stepped out onto the field, pretending everything was okay. Pretending that Dave hadn't just died. He wore Dave's old uniform for the scent of vanilla deodorant. Maybe if he closed his eyes and prayed, he wouldn't have to fight today. Diego was eyeing him suspiciously. "Are you okay?" he whispered in Klaus's ear during the fight. 

Klaus nodded and kept shooting. "I've got allergies," he lied. 

"No, you don't. You're the most immune of anyone I know." Diego tossed a knife with deadly aim. It landed straight in one guard's chest. "Score," he muttered.

Klaus flashed a fake smile to Diego. "Then I might have dust in my eye. It's not important. The break's almost over anyway. I need to get to the cemetery after this." He danced away from his brother and did a backflip before grabbing the mic stand and holding it close like a lover. Holding it like how he used to hold Dave when they would slow-dance late at night, swaying back and forth to Frank Sinatra. He closed his eyes as a memory flashed before him. 

_Christmas eve of 2004, when everyone had gone to bed. Everyone except Dave and Klaus. They were sitting on the couch, admiring the sweaters Dave's mom had knit for them. "How'd she know my favorite color?" Klaus chuckled, "I've barely spoken to her."_

_Dave put his arm over Klaus's shoulder. "Maybe she's magic. Or she saw how you're always decked out in maroon."_

_Klaus smiled at Dave. He loved that dork so much. "You told her, didn't you?"_

_Dave blushed. "Perhaps." he leaned in for a kiss. Klaus kissed him, not letting go. Dave clapped to turn the lights off in the living room, then stood up with Klaus to dance in the candlelight. Klaus recalled the glimmers in Dave's eyes, the paleness to his skin, and the softness of his skin. He kissed his boyfriend's pretty lips over and over until they couldn't focus on dancing anymore. Dave slipped a piece of paper in Klaus's back pocket while they made out. Klaus broke the kiss a few moments later to get the paper. He unfolded it._

_There, in Dave's messy handwriting, said "Will you marry me?" with a ring taped next to it. Klaus's eyes filled up with tears. Dave probably didn't remember he was underage._

_"Yes," he whispered anyway, "I mean, I'll have to get my parent's blessing..."_

_Dave hugged him. "I already asked. Your parents love me."_

_Klaus laughed with disbelief and held Dave closer than ever. He could feel their hearts beating quickly against each other, high on the moment. "Ohmygod," Klaus whispered over and over. Tears stung at his eyes. "You know I'm only 17, right?"_

_"I know. The wedding's in 2009. It's a wait, but it's going to be worth it." Dave kissed Klaus on the cheek. "The only thing that could stop me from marrying you is if God struck me dead."_

_Klaus smiled. "Me too."_

The next noise that came on the field was dead silence. Klaus came back to reality just as he was being pulled onto a stretcher. He was breathing harder than ever. "Wh-What's going on?" he mumbled. 

Five called out, "WE HAVE A RESPONSE!" 

Diego stood next to the stretcher. "Klaus, what happened?" 

Klaus sighed. His head hurt. "J-Just a memory." He sat up, blood rushing to his dizzy head. 

Vanya was shaking as she applied bandages to Klaus's head. "If you're going to faint, stay away from rocks. You fell on one." 

Klaus scoffed. "Sure. The next time I'm in a life-or-death situation, I'll make sure there are no rocks behind me. Because that's how you organize priorities." 

Five snapped at him. "Klaus, she's trying to give you advice. But if you really want to stop getting those flashbacks, quit the drugs. Seriously. You have issues." 

Klaus snarled at him. "Show me where I asked for your damn opinion, boy scout."

Vanya started to fret. "U-Um, let's just get home. The robbers are dead now. Let's get home." she tugged the stretcher in the direction of the car. Klaus and Five exchanged one more tense glare before agreeing to go home. 

That night, Klaus sat awake in bed. He threw darts at the wall, missing terribly. "Goddammit," he growled, "How come in this family of screwed up people, I'm the only one who _actually_ has symptoms of trauma?" 

Ben sighed. "I don't know." 

"Don't get me wrong," Klaus added, "We all have issues. Diego resents everyone, Vanya has no spine, Allison's divorced, Five is sexually attracted to a mannequin, you're dead, and the most traumatized person here is..." 

Ben snickered and said it along with Klaus in a fit of laughter. 

"...Luther, who got sent to the moon." 


End file.
